


Cormoran Strike & Robin Ellacott Icons

by lemon_verbena



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Banners & Icons, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Embedded Images
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 12:03:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18031394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemon_verbena/pseuds/lemon_verbena
Summary: Just archiving the icons I made recently; you may have seen them on tumblr.100x100 icons, a bit rough but I'm still proud of them. Use them freely.





	1. Cormoran Strike Icons

**Author's Note:**

> Icons are each 100x100, so they're a bit rough, because resolution can only be so good at that size. I'm still quite pleased with how they turned out and wanted to share them with you. 
> 
> Feel free to use and share; credit is appreciated but not necessary if you decide to use any of them. Don’t remix, repost, or claim as your own. Icon bases from [Hollow Art](https://hollow-art.com/). Images hosted on tumblr, please let me know if any of the links break.

Yellow | Red | Purple | Blue | Navy | Green  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
|  |  |  |  |   
|  |  |  |  |   
|  |  |  |  |   
  
This set was originally posted on tumblr [here.](https://excelsior-hallelujah.tumblr.com/post/183204764392/18-icons-edited-by-me-6-colors-3-variations-on)


	2. Robin Ellacott icons

Yellow | Red | Navy | Green | Pink | Blue  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
|  |  |  |  |   
|  |  |  |  |   
|  |  |  |  |   
  
This set was originally posted on tumblr [here.](https://excelsior-hallelujah.tumblr.com/post/183167387407/robin-ellacott-icon-pack-18-icons-edited-by-me)


End file.
